


Sunlight and Gemstones

by madziraphale



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU: no one dies, Elves will be elves, F/M, Original Character(s), aka how it really ended, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madziraphale/pseuds/madziraphale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Battle of the Five Armies should have ended. A gift for my dear and precious friend, who loves the Durins just as much as I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kili’s first thought upon regaining consciousness was that the rock he was laying on was a lot softer than it had been when he’d closed his eyes. And he was pretty cozy, too, come to think of it, and he didn’t have that one uncomfortable shoulder pad digging into his upper back. He was about to drift off again, content at his current situation when he realized…he wasn’t dead! Or, at least, he didn’t think he was. He’d never been to the Halls of the Valar, after all, so he wasn’t sure if soft and cozy were part of the afterlife experience. 

He sat in his thoughts for a while longer, going through the events of the battle, when he suddenly remembered an incredibly important detail. 

“Fili!” the young prince yelled, or, rather, attempted to yell. His voice was cracked and practically nonexistent due to lack of use. To make matters worse, he had tried to sit up in an attempt to search for his older brother, but was stopped short by a sharp pain in his abdomen and was forced back down to his cot. 

“Your majesty!” Kili heard an unfamiliar voice come from somewhere in the room, “The prince is awake!” There was the sound of shifting fabrics, and the creaking of wood next to his cot. Kili only cracked an eye open when he felt a cool, wet cloth gently pressed to his forehead. The sunlight blinded him for a moment, and the groan he made elicited a laugh from his visitor. Kili thought it sounded an awful lot like the tinkling of bells. When his vision came into focus, he looked something like a fish out of water. 

The maiden staring down at him was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. Smooth skin, sunlight reflecting off of white blonde hair, and bright blue eyes caught the young prince off guard, and his expression made the girl giggle again. This time, it wasn’t the sunlight that blinded him, but her smile. He tried to say something, but all that came out were a series of crackling coughs. The elf maiden—Kili had almost missed her ears, until she shifted some of her hair behind one—looked surprised and a little embarrassed, and she lifted a cup to his lips.

“You must be terribly parched,” she said softly, and Kili found already that he thoroughly enjoyed the sound of her voice, “you’ve been in and out of consciousness for about three days now.” Kili’s eyes widened again and he began to choke on his water. The elf’s brow furrowed as she gently helped Kili sit up, making sure to avoid causing him any further pain. 

“Three…three _days_?” Kili gasped, “Where—how—did we win?” The girl laughed once more, and handed Kili the cup. 

“Yes, master dwarf, we did win,” her face suddenly looked ashen, and her smile faded, “but at a great cost.” Kili took another sip to make sure his voice was up to snuff before he voiced his concerns. 

“My brother,” he started, “and my uncle and my friends. Are they…are they alive?” The maiden looked lost in thought, but before she could even attempt a response, a commanding voice came from the other side of the tent.

“Etheriel? Oh, thank the Valar you’re all right!” Kili turned his head toward the sound to see another elf—this one in full armor—rush towards his elf. The prince laughed to himself. What was he thinking calling this girl—Etheriel, he reminded himself— _his_ elf? He hadn’t even introduced himself properly. 

“Vestele!” Etheriel smiled, placing the cloth she’d been holding into the water basin on Kili’s side table, and stood to greet the new arrival. Kili was having a hard time determining what gender this new elf was—he did have issues with that in the past—especially since they were wearing a full suit of arms. The two elves hugged briefly and Kili felt a fleeting sense of jealousy. 

“I am so happy to see you well, _nethnya_ ,” Etheriel said, giving one of her smiles to Vestele—and clearing up what could’ve been another embarrassing scenario for Kili, “And your timing couldn’t be more perfect! Have you any word on the condition of those from the Company of Thorin Oakenshield?” Kili watched as the new elf sighed, ran a hand through her slightly disheveled dark locks, and plopped down on the nearest chair. Etheriel’s silken robes flowed behind her as she took her spot back at Kili’s side. 

“They are all alive…for the most part,” Vestele began, and Kili sagged in relief, “Thorin Oakenshield is gravely wounded, though,” Kili’s breath hitched, “but I believe he will recover, especially since the hobbit has not left his side.” That caused the prince to smile. He could practically picture Bilbo dithering like an old maid at his uncle’s bedside, scolding him while tucking Thorin’s blankets nice and snug around him. Though it was good to hear of his friends’ and uncle’s safety, Kili was far from satisfied. 

“And what of my brother Fili?” he asked, causing both elves to turn their heads towards him, “Where is he? When can I see him?” Vestele chuckled at Kili’s eager questions, which only caused the young dwarf to furrow his brow. Kili did notice, however, that a light blush dusted her freckly cheeks, and a slightly bashful smile remained even after she stopped laughing. 

“I can assure you,” the raven-haired elf stated, “your brother is very well, master Kili. Well enough, at least, to try multiple times to sneak out of his tent to come and find you. We had to post guards at all the exits.” When Vestele noticed Kili’s scowl, she put her hands up in a placating gesture, “Now now, your highness, I’m all for family reunions, but according to both our healers and one of yours—the one with the ear trumpet…Oin, I believe?—he is to stay off of his leg and not stress his shoulder ‘til at least tomorrow morning.” The dwarf prince sighed in both resignation and relief. 

“That’s all fine and good, as long as I get to keep my lovely nursemaid with me, that is,” Kili glanced over to Etheriel and gave her a wink. When she giggled, Kili grinned widely at his small victory. 

“You’ll do well to hold respect for whom you speak, dwarfling,” came a new voice, and all eyes traveled to the tent’s eastern entrance, “My daughter is no simple nursemaid.” Kili gulped to see the intimidating visage of the Elvenking standing in the doorway. Vestele stood quickly, posture straight and all traces of her earlier mirth vanished. 

“Your majesty,” she gave a bow, crossing her arm over her chest. Etheriel rolled her eyes. 

“Enough of that, Vestele, you are more like a sister than a lieutenant,” the princess said, “and _I_ could’ve been more than a nursemaid in the battle, _ada_ , if you’d only let me—“ 

“There will be no talk of that, _sellath_ ,” Thranduil stated, his voice holding a finality that even Kili knew not to question, “I know you possess skill, but I will not risk losing you, not ever.” Etheriel sighed, but remained silent, knowing that the topic of loss was not easily breached with her ada, even less likely so when others were present. “But that is not the reason for my visit, _gilgaladnya_. I came for my lieutenant, who is needed at a meeting. Immediately.” Vestele blushed and looked down at her boots. 

“Do not worry,” the king said, “you are only needed for a quick report, and then you will be able to go back to nursing your own dwarven prince.” His statement ended in a sneer, and the room grew thick with tension. Vestele’s back stiffened, as she followed Thranduil’s sweeping robes out of Kili’s tent, taking one last glance back at Etheriel and Kili before she vanished. Etheriel’s sigh was the first thing to brake the silence. 

“Please excuse my _ada_ ,” she told Kili apologetically, “he still has a…distrust of dwarves as a whole. But,” she looked down at the prince with a smile, “I hope that he can be persuaded to think otherwise.” Kili blushed now, but was cut off form saying anything by a yawn. Etheriel gave him a soft smile, and helped him lay back down. Kili couldn’t help but admire how soft her hands were. 

“Now, your highness,” she said, “I do believe it’s time you got some proper rest. I’ll be just outside if you need anything.” Kili gave her his most winsome smile before closing his eyes. He fell asleep almost immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the Sindarin translations: 
> 
> ada: father
> 
> sellath: daughter
> 
> nethnya: my sister
> 
> gilgaladnya: my starlight


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as sunlight hit the back of his eyelids, Fili was wide awake, ready to go and see his brother. He was already halfway dressed when Vestele came into his tent carrying a tray full of food. Fili dropped the boot in his hand when he saw her. She had finally changed out of her armor, and her raven hair was braided and woven with golden string. She was stockier than most elves that he’d seen, but she filled out her lavender tunic and gray pantaloons rather nicely, if Fili had anything to say about it. She hadn’t noticed that he was awake yet, and was busying herself with one of the water skins on a nearby table. Only when she turned to face him did she stop short, her eyes widening at his state of undress. Goodness, she hadn’t known dwarves had muscles like _that._ Vestele shook her head, remembering Thranduil’s words from the previous day. 

“Good morning, _abnâmul_ ,” Fili smiled warmly at the elf, only letting his smile grow when a blush rose to her cheeks. Vestele approached his bedside with the tray of food. 

“Good morning, your highness,” she gave the prince a friendly smile, and Fili felt his heart melt like liquid gold. She handed him a bright red apple, and sat in the same chair she had occupied for the past four days. 

“So,” she began, “someone’s eager to see their baby brother, aren’t they?” Fili nodded eagerly as he chomped on his apple.

“Ever since we were little,” he said with his mouth still full, “I have always had to watch over my brother.” The older prince swallowed and continued, “I…made a promise when he was born that no matter what, I would never leave his side. So, I guess you can say it’s been…different not seeing him every day. At this point, I’m even starting to miss his terrible jokes.” He laughed to himself at that remark.

“I just…I don’t want him to feel alone,” Fili was staring down at his lap, absentmindedly examining his apple as he spoke. The feeling of a hand on his knee caused him to look up. His cheeks darkened when he noticed how close Vestele was to him; at this distance, he could probably count all of her freckles. His hand itched to tuck some loose hair behind her ear. 

“You’re a wonderful brother, Fili, if what I’ve heard over the past few days is anything to go on,” the elf smiled gently at him, her dark blue eyes sparkling, “and I can assure you, he’s been in the best care possible.” The dwarf gave her a half smile. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say the _best_ care, considering you’ve been caring for me, _mesemê_ ,” he replied. Vestele rolled her eyes and stood from her seat, leaving the water skin on the table next to his cot. Fili immediately missed the warmth of her hand on his knee. 

“Come on, now,” Vestele’s voice called from the other side of the tent, accompanied by a tunic tossed in his face, “You don’t want to keep Kili waiting.” Fili snorted, maneuvering to put the tunic on but stopping short when the pain in his shoulder flared. Even before he hissed in pain, Vestele was back by his side, helping him dress with gentle care. The prince smiled to himself. He really had been lucky to have the lieutenant taking care of him. She was witty, charming, kind, and strong—not to mention absolutely gorgeous, if Fili were being honest. He thought again how he wished his people didn’t hate elves so much. 

“All set, your highness?” Vestele asked, giving the blonde dwarf a winsome smile, and holding out a hand for him to take as he stood from his cot. He’d admit, his left leg was still provided him a pretty fair amount of pain, but, according to Oin, he was _technically_ able to walk around, and that meant he was going to see Kili and his uncle, no matter how much it hurt to do so. 

Vestele helped Fili all the way to the tent’s entrance, but suddenly stopped and reached for something leaning against one of the tables. Still partially holding the prince upright, she grabbed for the dwarf-sized wooden crutch that she had brought with her the night before. She handed it to Fili, and he quickly accepted it, leaning heavily against his new gift, but shooting her one of his smiles that made fireworks go off in the lieutenant’s heart. Vestele could tell he was grinning through a lot of pain, and that only made her feelings more fierce. He had the heart that matched the golden hue of his hair and a calm yet playful countenance that made him absolutely charming. He was regal-looking, much like a lion, and Vestele could easily picture him in royal robes and furs with a crown perched on his head. She was so caught up in her daydreams of what Fili would look like as a king that she had forgotten he’d left the tent already and was halfway to Kili’s tent when she caught up to him. 

“What took you so long, love? I’m a cripple and I’m walking faster than you,” Vestele rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she caught up with the prince, trying hard not to admire how positively radiant he looked in the shining sun. He was doing the same, noticing how she seemed to glow. 

They reached Kili’s tent quickly, and before Vestele could announce their arrival, Fili had already hobbled into the tent yelling “Ki!” as loudly as possible. Vestele was sure anyone at least five tents away could hear him. She passed through the opening in Kili’s tent and was met with a heartwarming scene. Fili had sidled up to his brother in Kili’s cot, and both brothers were hugging each other as tight as they dared with their injuries. Each had let loose a few tears. Vestele was so engrossed in the view in front of her that she didn’t notice Etheriel approach from the side.

“So that is the heir to the throne of Erebor, hmm?” Etheriel had a huge grin on her face as she watched her _neth_ 's love-struck expression. Etheriel looked back at the brothers—who were now talking in hushed tones to one another—and let loose a soft sigh. She couldn’t deny she’d grown attached to the brunette prince, despite him being unconscious for most of their time together. 

“Now, _that’s_ quite a story, let me tell ya,” Fili stated at a louder volume, turning to look at the two elves, “Or, rather, why don’t I let Vestele tell you, since she was conscious for more of it than we were. Why don’t you tell Ki how you happened upon us?” Fili locked eyes with the freckled elf. She blinked and tried to regain her bearings. 

“Right…right…I can do that,” she smiled through her embarrassment and pulled a chair up close to Kili’s side of the bed, “Now, let’s see where to start…” Vestele trailed off, contemplating where would be the perfect place to begin. She snapped and brightened when the idea came to her.

“We had reached our bleakest point in the battle,” she began, “At that point, the only thing keeping me upright was the stiffness of my armor and sheer will. I had seen so many of my _gwadors_ fall that day, and I had all but given up hope of our victory. I heard a great roar come from somewhere to my left, I believe, and I noticed that the Defiler had his club raised, posed to strike on a form crumpled on the ground. It was your uncle, the king. I ran to him, to try and help in some way, but I knew I was too far away to make a difference. But then…then I saw the two of you run up behind the beast and slash at his legs, all in an attempt to protect your uncle,” the lieutenant squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, “I must commend your bravery, your highnesses. Not many would willingly give themselves as such, even for family.” She felt Etheriel’s hand on her shoulder and gave it a pat, looking up at her friend gratefully. The brothers shared a confused look.

“He hit you first, Prince Kili,” she continued after Etheriel took the seat on the other side of the cot, “And when you were knocked down your brother made a valiant attempt to defend both you and your uncle. I…I still felt too far away to do anything very damaging, but one of my arrows pierced the Defiler’s shoulder just after he struck you down, Fili. I could tell the orc was weakened, but he was still attempting to fulfill his goal to eliminate the line of Durin. He had his club raised, ready to finish you all with one blow—I tried to reach you, I really did, but I was held at bay by a small legion of goblins—but before he brought his weapon down…I will never forget this sight, not in all my years. One of the Great Eagles of the East swooped down from the sky, snatching up Azog by his makeshift arm.

“I kept my eyes pinned to the bird for as long as I could. Never have felt more relief than when the eagle dropped the Defiler from the sky. That _ulunn_ met his end as soon as he hit the ground. I was finally able to reach the three of you, but your hobbit companion beat me there. Before I could even get a word out, he was ordering me to call the nearest soldiers to carry you back to the healers’ tents. I must say, for a being so small, your Mister Baggins is rather intimidating if he chooses to be.” Vestele looked up at the sound of two impish sniggers. She realized that she’d spent the entirety of her story focused on Fili’s mustache of all things. Thank the Valar he didn’t notice. 

“Anyway,” Vestele continued, “I gave the call for any available troops, and who should come running to my aid but the royal siblings of the Mirkwood, our dear Etheriel and her brother, Prince Legolas.” The raven-haired elf saw the dwarven princes’ eyes widen at Legolas’s name, but she continued on anyway.

“I carried you, Fili, Etheriel held Kili, and—though Mister Baggins was reluctant to give him up—Legolas carried King Thorin. How we made it back to the tents unobstructed was a miracle in itself. Each of you was seen to by our finest healers, and have been under our care since then.” Kili exhaled and flopped back onto his pillow. 

“I honestly can’t believe I missed all that. And _you_ ,” he gave a sidelong glance at Etheriel, “breaking your dear _ada’s_ rules? I must say, I’m rather shocked.” Etheriel rolled her eyes and reached across Fili to smack Kili lightly on the arm. The prince cried out in mock pain and elicited a laugh from the rest of them. 

“Don’t be so surprised, Prince Kili,” Vestele stated, “Etheriel is a very well-trained fighter, and is skilled in her craft. I have not met a finer knife-thrower in all the Mirkwood.” 

“You’re one to talk, _nethnya_ ,” Etheriel quipped back, “Why else would you be one of _ada’s_ most trusted lieutenants? I tell you,” she looked to the princes, “Vestele can sword dance like no other I’ve seen. It’s more like art than fighting.” Vestele was about to respond when the swish of tent fabric interrupted her. 

“Lieutenant,” came the voice of a redheaded he-elf that the brothers had never seen before. He was still in his armor, though it had been days since the battle’s conclusion. “All the members of our outfit have been accounted for.” Vestele stiffened.

“And?” she asked, all humor and congeniality gone from her voice. 

“We have lost Ymdigral, Tarí, and young Ederin,” the new elf’s voice cracked a little at the last name spoken. Etheriel gasped. The princes looked to their blonde companion and then to their dark haired one. Her head was turned away from the cot, but not so much so that Fili couldn’t see a tear fall down her cheek. He would’ve reached up to wipe it away from her freckly cheek, told a joke to bring back her smile, but she stood quickly.

“Take me to them, and bring the others. Our _gwadors_ deserve a proper tribute,” she turned away from the brothers and Etheriel, squaring her shoulders, and muttering out a “please excuse me” without so much as a backwards glance as she stalked out of the tent. Fili stared after her, holding a thousand different thoughts in his head, when Etheriel spoke.

“It is always hard to experience loss,” she began, her hands trembling in her lap, “but, for elves, who are in all other respects immortal, the loss of a life is a pain we are not used to, so its bite and sting go much deeper. Vestele has lost all she had in this life. A _hanar_ , and both parents, lost to the same fate as my _emel_. My family has been her own, as has her platoon. Vestele has a big heart, and to lose even more of her family will be difficult to cope with. But,” the princess took a deep breath, “she is strong, and she will be even stronger now. Especially since she has the three of us.” The blonde elf smiled down at the princes. Kili smiled back at Etheriel, but frowned when he noticed his brother still staring at the tent flap Vestele had disappeared behind. 

“Fi,” he whispered, “have you told her yet?” That shook Fili out of his thoughts. 

“Told her what?” the older prince asked, turning back to his brother. He didn’t like where this was going. 

“That you love her, of course!” Kili proclaimed, and Fili wanted more than anything to punch him hard in the shoulder. Etheriel snorted and began to laugh behind the blonde dwarf. Kili’s face went straight to dazed-young-lover and Fili just stared at her in confusion. 

“Even a blind man could see the high regard with which you hold Vestele, Prince Fili,” the blonde princess began, “and an even blinder one could see that she feels the same for you.” Fili couldn’t believe it. He refused to. There was no way a creature so beautiful could find anything to like about him. Kili had always been the cute one, and, judging by the blush-y glances he and the young princess were giving one another, Etheriel agreed wholeheartedly. His musing was interrupted by a quick grasp to his arm from his younger brother. 

“Fi!” the dark haired prince cried, his signature child-like smile lighting up his face, “we _must_ go see Uncle! I want to see how he’s fairing, and to let him know we’re doing fine as well. Not to mention,” he wiggled his eyebrows, “it’ll be a good laugh to see Bilbo trying to spoil him rotten and making Uncle all squirmy and awkward.” The young prince leaned across his brother to reach the princess and put a hand conspiratorially to the side of his mouth, “Our uncle is hopelessly in love with our burglar friend, and said burglar is just as in love with said Uncle. At this point, it’s just a race to see who accidentally admits it first.” Etheriel and Kili both smiled at each other, the former giggling while the both of them blushed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More translations! I'll start with the khuzdul: 
> 
> abnâmul: beautiful
> 
> mesemê: my jewel
> 
> And now for the Sindarin:
> 
> nethnya: my sister
> 
> emel: mother
> 
> hanar: brother
> 
> ada: father
> 
> gwadors: brothers (sisters) in arms
> 
> ulunn: monster


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since the Battle of the Five Armies—as it had been named by its participants—had taken place. All boded well for the elves and men that lived in the shadow of the Lonely Mountain and for the dwarves that lived in the kingdom within it. Thorin, Fili, and Kili had all been presumed well enough to go back to their duties as the royal family of Erebor. The elves had returned to the Mirkwood so as to brace themselves for the coming winter, and the men of Dale had rebuilt most of their city—with much help from Dain’s troops and the other dwarves that migrated back to Erebor. All was calm east of the Misty Mountains until Thorin said four little words to his favorite hobbit. 

“M—m— _marry_ you?” Bilbo hissed as he pulled Thorin into the nearest room he could find which was, thankfully, empty, “You…you really want _me_ to marry _you_? You’re the _king_ for Yavanna’s sake and I’m just…” 

“Just what, Bilbo?” Thorin asked, brushing the hobbit’s bangs from his eyes and cupped his cheek, “Just a hobbit? Just a burglar? Just my friend?” the soon-to-be-crowned king chuckled, “If those are your reasons, you will have to find better ones, since you have proven you are so much more than all three, not just to me or to the Company, but to all those you have encountered. Now, I am to be officially crowned King Under the Mountain in a week’s time, and I would not do so without you by my side as my regent. So,” Thorin dropped his hand to his side and shuffled his feet nervously, “Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End, will you marry me?” 

Bilbo opened and closed his mouth a few times, feeling an awful lot like a fish out of water. Thorin thought he might die of a broken heart right there on the spot until he felt two small arms wrap tightly around him and a face bury into his shirt. He also felt a dampness begin to seep through the fabric of his tunic.

“Of—of course I will, you… _confusticated_ dwarf you!” The hobbit proclaimed in a tearful voice. Thorin smiled brightly and gave an ecstatic laugh, moving Bilbo’s arms from around his waist to around his neck and kissing the hobbit soundly. He lifted Bilbo off the ground and spun the two of them around as they kissed and laughed. 

“A royal wedding!” Bilbo exclaimed when Thorin set him down, “It’s just so—“ Bilbo’s eyes widened and Thorin grabbed his hand.

“What is it, love?” he asked, concerned. Bilbo met his eyes.

“What in all of Arda am I going to wear?” 

* * *

 

Etheriel quickly and quietly dodged trees as she traipsed through the forest, her cloak billowing out behind her. She stopped when she reached the very edge of Mirkwood, sitting against a nearby tree and staring contemplatively at the intimidating visage of the Lonely Mountain. She gave a soft smile when she noticed the bright full moon, wondering if Kili were looking out at it as well. She sighed. It had been like this ever since her father had ordered the elves to move back to the woods. Kili always seemed to be on her mind, no matter what she was doing. His charming smile, his warm brown eyes, his jovial laughter…she couldn't get the dwarven prince out of her head. 

Etheriel reached into the pocket of her cloak and pulled out the stone Kili had given her upon their parting from one another, brushing over the runes with her thumb. 

* * *

 

“ _Etheriel!” Kili called out, rushing over from his spot looking over one of the walls of Dale, “Excellent news! Oin says that I am almost completely healed, and that we should be able to move back into the mountain! It’s a good thing Dain had sent for the extra dwarves from the Iron Hills, or else it would’ve taken an age to clear out all the dragon droppings.” The dwarf prince noticed the princess’s smile had vanished before she did._

_“Hey, what’s wrong,_ mesemê _?” he grabbed her hand in both of his, “It’s not as though we will never see each other again. We_ are _technically neighbors after all.” That elicited a small laugh out of the blonde elf. Kili smiled in kind._

_“And,” he continued, “to make sure you know that my promise is true, I want you to have…” he released her hands and shuffled through his pocket, “this!” Kili held up a small, smooth, blue stone. His triumphant smile gave way to a more serious face as he gently took one of Etheriel’s hands, placing the stone gently inside it. She gave the prince a confused look, but any question died on her tongue when her eyes met his._

_“It’s from my_ amad _,” Kili explained, “I made her a promise, before our quest to take back the mountain, that I would come back to her. Now, though,” he gave a chuckle, “it seems that she’ll have to come to me.” Etheriel smiled at the prince and wrapped her fingers tightly around the stone and his hand._

_“I promise, I shall keep it with me always,” she told him, noticing a faint blush rise to his cheeks. He gave a small grin._

_“I am glad to hear it,” he said, almost in a whisper, “because now the promise applies to you. No matter what, I’ll come back to see you again, princess.” They stood staring at each other like that for a long while, until Kili was called away by a large dwarf with a tattooed head—if she remembered the list of names Kili and Fili had given her, he was Dwalin. Etheriel gently unfurled her hand from around the stone and stared at it, practically feeling the love his mother imparted to her son passing through her palm._

* * *

 

Etheriel was so engrossed in her memories that she barley heard her older brother approach. She smiled, not even bothering to try and hide her gift from him. 

“It is good that you were being so loud, _hanar_ ,” she looked up to meet Legolas’s eyes, “or else I may have thought you were an orc accidentally harmed you.” He chuckled and took a seat next to her. 

“I would like to see you try, _nethig_ ,” he responded, pulling an arrow out of his quiver and examining it thoughtfully, “What I would really like, though, is to know why you have come out here in the cold almost every night that we have been back home.” Etheriel had prepped herself for this talk. She knew it would come eventually, but she was grateful that it would first be with Legolas rather than her father. 

“I cannot get him out of my head, Legolas,” she said, still staring at the stone as she spoke, “Kili is unlike any other I have ever met. I…cannot describe what I feel for him. I—“

“Constantly smiled? Felt like your heart was singing?” Etheriel looked up from her hands to stare wide-eyed at her older brother, who had replaced his arrow and now gazed at the sky above them, “You felt that the stars in the night sky burned brighter and even the darkest, coldest days were warm and filled with light. But, when the two of you parted it felt as though something was missing, am I correct?” the elven prince met his sister’s shocked expression with a small, sad smile playing on his lips.

“How could you possibly know all of that, _hanarnya_?” his sister asked, “and in such perfect detail?” Legolas gazed at a point behind the princess’s head for a quiet moment before responding in a hushed tone.

“That is how _ada_ used to talk of _emel_ , before she was gone,” his voice sounded far away, as though he was back in the past with his memories, “Before you were born, _nethnya_ , father used to tell me a bedtime story every night. My favorite—and his too, I could tell—was about how he and our mother fell in love.” The prince sighed, and looked off towards the mountain, a frown edging at the corner of his mouth. 

“It has been many ages since I have heard that story or seen such light in _ada’s_ eyes, but I will never forget how he spoke of his love for _emelenc._ ” Etheriel had a teary smile on her face as she put her hand on her brother’s knee.

“So…it is love, then? What I feel for Kili?” the princess was astounded. She had only read of this feeling in storybooks as a little one, and she never once thought that such happiness could be hers, especially not with a non-elf. But, she decided, she was happy. No, she was elated. ‘Love!’ She thought,‘True, pure, and beautiful love!’ 

“Father will not be pleased,” Legolas interrupted her internal glee, “but, I am very happy for you,  _pîn loth_ _._ ” The prince gave his sister a gentle smile, and she returned the gesture, leaning her head against his shoulder. She only hoped she would get the chance to see her prince again soon. 

* * *

Across the still desolated landscape between the kingdoms of Erebor and Mirkwood, Kili was perched on one of the parapets on the mountainside, admiring the moon and taking occasional glances at the forest. He missed Etheriel desperately, but he knew that the coronation—and now the wedding between his uncle and Bilbo—would be reason enough to call all of their friends and neighbors to the mountain. All that was left to do now was wait…though, if he were being honest, Kili was never very good at waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> mesemê: my jewel  
> amad: mother  
> nethig: little sister  
> hanarnya: my brother  
> ada: father  
> emel: mother  
> emelenc: our mother  
> pîn loth: little flower
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm really enjoying writing it!


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the raven messenger had flown away—and he was sure he was completely alone—Fili released a loud ‘whoop’ and leapt for joy. The bird had just confirmed that King Thranduil’s party of elves would be attending the upcoming festivities in Erebor. The raven had croaked out a list of at least seven names, though Fili only knew four of them (and had only listened particularly for one). His celebration was short-lived, however, when he remembered that he was to immediately inform Balin should any word via raven arrive from their invited guests. 

The blonde prince moved through the hallways of the kingdom with his usual saunter, but there was an extra spring in his step as he imagined seeing Vestele again.

* * *

 

_Fili had been wandering around the streets of Dale that day, taking inventory of the dwarves that had come from the Iron Hills to help the men of Laketown reconstruct the city. The real reason for his rounds appeared in his line of vision as he turned a corner. Vestele was crouched to the ground so she could be eye-level with a group of children that she was speaking with. They seemed entranced by her pointed ears_ _and her luminous smile. Fili could relate. As if she felt the prince’s eyes on her, Vestele looked up from her audience and directed her smile at him._

_“It seems we have a guest, everyone,” the entire troop of children turned to face Fili. The prince suddenly felt nervous._

_“He’s the prince!” a stout little boy called, “one of the princes of the mountain kingdom!” A few of the girls squealed in delight and soon Fili found himself surrounded by a flock of young humans. Human children always tended to make him feel a little out of place, considering some of them were taller than he was. Thankfully, none of these children seemed to be over the age of eight._

_“Please, my young friends,” Vestele’s voice came through the ruckus of fired questions, “give his highness some space. How about we go to the fountain and sit there?” a chorus of cheers erupted as the whole troop of children led the way to the fountain in the center of the city. Fili noticed a small hand latch to his, and as he turned he was greeted by the familiar face of Bard’s daughter Tilda._

_“It is most wonderful to see you again, Prince Fili,” she stated, giving him an adorable gap-toothed smile._

_“And it is a pleasure to see you as well, princess,” the blonde prince gave her a small smile as he dipped his head in a bow. His smile grew when she giggled._

_“Here we are!” the boy from before shouted, “Your princeliness, you sit here on the bench! And Miss Vestele, you sit on the bench too!” Both elf and dwarf chuckled at the lad’s insistence and took their seats on the bench. The children cluttered the cobblestone around them._

_“Tell us a story!” a different boy demanded, his comment followed by a cheer from his cohorts, “We want to hear one about…dwarves!” Again the cheers came. Fili smiled a bit, and noticed that the children’s eyes were not the only ones watching him intently. He turned slightly to face Vestele, who had a soft smile playing on her lips and a brightness in her eyes._

_“Why don’t you tell them about the trolls?” she suggested, and Fili was flabbergasted to think she remembered the story he’d told her during the first few days they’d known each other, “That was one of my favorite tales.” And so Fili did. He continued to animatedly tell stories and answer their questions until it began to grow dark._

_“I believe it’s time you young ones head back to your homes,” he suggested. His audience released a myriad of disappointed sounds._

_“But,” he continued, “I’ll answer one last question before you all go.” A very tiny girl with white blonde hair, who had been almost totally silent until now, meekly raised her hand. Vestele noticed her among the “pick me” ’s and waving hands, and tapped Fili gently on his shoulder, leaning in close to whisper to him._

_“I think our littlest friend has a question,” she said, admiring as she always did, the sparkle in his blue eyes and the blush on his cheeks when he noticed how close she was._

_“Yes…” he cleared his throat, “right, then. Umm, you! Yes, you, young princess,” he was pleased to see the little thing smile and blush when he called on her, “What is your question?”  The girl stood shyly and rung her hands._

_“Are you and Miss Vestele promised to one another?” she inquired in a hopeful voice, “Because…I think you two would make the best king and queen ever!” she proclaimed loudly, her confidence growing when her cohorts joined in with fast-flying questions about the prince and lieutenant’s relationship status. Both dwarf and elf sat stock still on the bench, Fili opening and closing his mouth unsure of what to do and Vestele staring at her hands with bright pink cheeks. Thankfully for the two, parents began to call their children home, and soon enough they were left alone. Vestele broke the silence first._

_“I am sorry if the children’s question embarrassed you, your highness,” she said quickly. Fili frowned and looked at her. She hadn’t referred to him as “your highness” since the first day he’d known her. The elf was still staring at her hands, but she had a pained look on her face_

_“I know it would never be fitting for someone of your stature to be involved with…” she stood quickly, “please excuse me.” She turned to go, but Fili had had just about enough of this not-talking-about-their-(obvious)-feelings business. If she really felt that she was_ beneath _him of all things, he was going to have to prove her wrong. Immediately._

_He grabbed her upper arm, bringing Vestele’s escape to an immediate halt. She didn’t turn to look back at him, and he seized that moment to stand on the low bench they had occupied all day._

_“Vestele,” he began, his voice surprisingly soft despite his emotional turmoil, “if you thing that I would_ ever _be embarrassed to be seen with you…well. I must’ve misjudged you and your intelligence.” That comment, at least, caused her to turn to face him, her expression one of pure shock._

_“Because,” he continued, “I have never met a more incredible and beautiful being in all my life. If anything, I am not worthy of_ you _,_ âzyungel.” _Vestele stared back at him with wide eyes, and Fili knew he couldn’t stand it any more. So, he kissed her, soft and gentle, on the mouth. She was tense through it all, tinging the intense bliss that flowed through the blonde prince with sorrow. Had Etheriel been wrong about her friend’s feelings after all?_

_Fili broke the kiss and opened his eyes, noting that the elf’s were still wide open, and it seemed as though tears were gathering in them. He felt his soul crack in half._

_“Am I truly that repulsive…are you truly so resigned to_ duty _that I am all but unlov—“ he was stopped mid-rant when Vestele pulled her arm from his grasp, stepped close, grabbed the back of his neck, and kissed him fiercely. This time, he was the one who stiffened, but he quickly succumbed to the spell and kissed her back just as intensely, wrapping his arms firmly around her back as she ran her hands through his hair. Fili was really starting to get used to kissing her. So much so, that he thought for a moment how he’d love to do it every day, given the chance._

_Unfortunately for the new lovers, a small cough interrupted their blissful moment. They broke apart quickly, both with flaming red faces, only to discover their audience to be the little girl who’d asked the question that brought them to their current situation. She had a mischievous grin big enough to rival Kili’s. She stooped and picked up a worn-out rag doll from the ground._

_“Thank you for answering my question!” her smile somehow grew before she turned and skipped away. When she was out of hearing distance, Vestele chortled. The elf and the dwarf made eye contact, and the they burst into hysterical laughter. When they had their fill—both wiping tears from their eyes—Fili grabbed Vestele’s hand and kissed it gently._

_“You honestly don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” she told him, causing the prince to look up and smile cheekily at her._

_“Only because I started it,” he snarked, eliciting a smile and a laugh from the elf._

_“Fili I…” she took a deep breath, but before she could finish, the redheaded elf soldier form her platoon—Marenthiel was his name, if Fili remembered—appeared from a side alley._

_“Lieutenant,” he said, official as ever, “you are wanted in the king’s tents. We are preparing to leave.” Vestele nodded at him, granting him leave. However, he refused to move._

_“I wish to accompany you on your walk back, Vestele,” he stated, “It is late, and it is improper for a lady to walk alone in the city at night.” Vestele rolled her eyes._

_“Give me a little privacy,_ hanar, _” she scolded him playfully, “I shall be with you in a moment.” Marenthiel hesitated a moment before giving a nod and walking farther back in the direction he came from, turning his back towards them. Fili gave a smirk, eyes sparkling._

_“I love it when you get all authoritative,” he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. The elf blushed slightly but rolled her eyes again before donning a serious look. She lifted the hand that held Fili’s and brought it to her cheek, kissing his palm quickly._

_“I love you,” she said quietly, meeting his eyes hesitantly. He felt as though he could’ve sprouted wings and flown circles around the mountain. After a minuted he realized he’d just been staring at her, dumbstruck._

_“I love you, too, Vestele,” he responded with finality. She gave him a slightly sad smile as she leaned in again, kissing him once on the lips and once on the forehead._

_“I will see you again,_ guren _,” she murmured before releasing his hand. Before Fili could protest, she was gone. He never really knew how long he stood there smiling like a fool until Kili found him._

* * *

 

Fili hadn’t realized he’d brought his hand to his lips as he remembered he and Vestele’s first kiss until he smacked both and lips into a wall. The shock shook him out of his memories, and he shook his head to clear his mind. What was he doing again? _Right, Balin, invitations,_ he thought. Then he thought again. Balin could wait. He had to tell his brother! Kili would be elated to have Etheriel come to the mountain, even if she had her father along with her. Fili only wondered where his little brother might be. He heard the familiar clomping of boots further down the hall. It seemed as though he wasn’t going to have to look hard at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long the flashback was! And the lack of Kili. No fear, he's got a lot of special moments coming for him soon. On to the translations!
> 
> Khuzdul:  
>  -âzyungel: love of loves
> 
> Elvish:  
> -hanar: brother  
> -guren: my love


End file.
